


【丸昴】cointreau

by Akitonbi



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitonbi/pseuds/Akitonbi
Summary: ※题目释义：橘子味的酒（鸡尾酒用）※OOC有，ABO有，电车有，R18有※两个人的合作产物，yami剧情+立秋润色※写到一半发现可能还会有个过去篇，至于什么时候会写出来就（发出鸽子的声音）※祝各位情人节快乐





	【丸昴】cointreau

**Author's Note:**

> ※题目释义：橘子味的酒（鸡尾酒用）  
> ※OOC有，ABO有，电车有，R18有  
> ※两个人的合作产物，yami剧情+立秋润色  
> ※写到一半发现可能还会有个过去篇，至于什么时候会写出来就（发出鸽子的声音）  
> ※祝各位情人节快乐

又来了，那种被人紧盯着的感觉。

台下坐着很多熟面孔，偶尔参杂着几个新来的人。台上的人，一把吉他一个话筒一束追光。这是渋谷昴每天的工作——酒吧驻唱，但是他乐此不疲。唱着自己写的歌，偶尔有客人会在中场休息的时候来聊上两句，或者喝上一杯酒。

每天的生活安排都仿佛是相同的，对于他本人来说却是平淡而不枯燥。简单生活中唯一的调味剂，就是被Omega味道缠身的身体加上一张过于精致的脸，总是让他被一些不怀好意的人盯上而忘记了这个小个子的人是多么凶狠。起初渋谷并未放在心上，只是摩挲着口袋中的小刀，想着这次也会跟之前一样，等那个人出现狠狠地揍一顿就什么事都没了。

但是这次跟以前有什么不一样。突然出现在休息室的玫瑰花和没有落款的贺卡，酒保没有任何透露推出来的一杯酒。如同在暗地里盯紧猎物，随时准备好一口咬进他的喉咙的捕猎者，这种战栗感唱歌的时候尤为强烈。

凌晨时分，渋谷背着吉他打算赶上回家的末班车。走在空无一人的街头，那种被人紧盯的感觉是它不寒而栗，抿着嘴唇紧握着吉他包的背带加速走向地铁站，想快点甩开这个令他汗毛倒竖，全身不适的视线。

跳进电车的那一瞬间，束缚感消失了。恐惧感消失后伴随着的，是对这种行为的厌恶感。这个跟踪狂，真是让人讨厌。

凌晨时分的电车基本可以说是空无一人，仅有的几个人也都沉醉于睡梦中，把身子缩进车门旁的角落，低头摸着口袋，打算掏出耳机依靠音乐度过仅有的几站。然而就在低头的瞬间，被盯住的感觉再次掐住渋谷的喉咙，连带着肠胃都因为过度紧张而一下下的抽痛着。

猛地抬头，通过面前的窗玻璃发现背后不知何时已经站了一个男人。条件反射就想转身一拳打过去，却被对方识破，拳头到了半路就被轻而易举地扭转到了背后。浓烈的Alpha气息贴了上来，顺着他的毛孔一点点渗透到血液中，流遍全身，身体内的情欲被一点点唤醒，腰间一软便倒到对方的怀里。偏偏是今天，偏偏今天忘记了吃抑制剂，在心中暗骂起自己Omega的身份和自己的粗心，尖利的牙齿咬破嘴唇试图让自己清醒过来。

“你……谁……放开……呜……”毫无预警一只手就这么攀向自己的下体，隔着牛仔裤粗糙的布料轻轻摩挲着，手上的力度忽轻忽重，下面就在这熟练的挑逗下硬了起来，还没等他强压下羞耻感，炙热的鼻息就喷洒在敏感的耳廓，“你看，这么快就硬了。”

略微熟悉的声音在试图撬开渋谷昴被尘封的记忆，但是身体的羞耻反应让他的全部注意力都在尝试如何挣脱身后的控制。电车门窗玻璃倒映着这两个紧密接触的人，渋谷努力地睁大眼睛想要看清在这么对他的到底是谁，然而身后的人将高出他半头的身高优势发挥得淋漓尽致，整张脸都埋在他的颈窝中贪婪的摄取他的气味，仅凭借反光的玻璃让他无法看清他的长相。这让渋谷有了一丝挫败感，但是更多的则是焦躁，不安。

“不要出声哦。把别人吵醒了的话，你发情的样子可是会被所有人看到，这样没有关系吗？”带着气声的话语在耳边响起，热气打在渋谷的耳后激起一阵阵颤抖，“你身上真香。”

“不……放手……别……那里……呜……不行……”裤子的拉链被粗暴地拉开，冰冷的手窜进来，隔着内裤覆盖上敏感的性器，渋谷心中拉响了警铃。身体不住的颤抖，却又无法反抗，被松开的双手紧紧捂住自己的嘴试图不让一丝呻吟泄露出去，“你……出……出去……别碰……呃……”

耳朵里满是自己微弱的呻吟声，混杂着他的轻笑声，冰冷的手在他下体炙热的烘烤下变得温暖，细瘦的指节变本加厉的摩擦着，指腹的茧子带来另一种刺激。在揉捏柱体的同时还不忘照顾下面的囊袋，渋谷身体颤抖的越来越厉害，下体已经撑不住这样的揉捏，却在要达到顶点的时候被强行堵住，想要发泄的欲望在脑袋里一遍又一遍的嘶吼着。在前端爱抚的刺激下，后穴也慢慢的被分泌的液体打湿，膨胀的空虚感让他无意识的扭动臀部，渴求着异物的入侵。快感的叠加，让渋谷失去理智，却又被人强硬的压制住得不到释放，脑海中叫嚣着渴求着释放。但是深入骨髓的倔强让他即使在情欲中也无法低下他高傲的头颅，哪怕是在强势而又霸道的Alpha信息素的侵占下，尤其是这个人还是造成他这一切的始作俑者。

“只有小渋一个人高潮太狡猾了，这样不行。”

牛仔裤连着内裤一起被对方扯下，粗糙的手直接覆盖上他的性器，不再冰凉的手带着情欲的温度，记忆中Alpha的气息紧紧包裹住柱身快速摩擦着，手指捏住龟头有技巧的反复揉捏着，却在渋谷到达巅峰的时候束缚住他解脱的退路，整个人因为贯穿脊梁的酥麻感以及后穴传来的脱水感，无力的靠在后面人的怀里大口喘息着颤抖着。

不行，不能这样下去。渋谷紧绷的最后一根线在累进他的脖子，再一次从欲望中撕扯出一点理智，试图转过身子看清那个身影，却被一只手捏住了下颚，一如先前的冰凉，指节的寸劲不由得他反抗。

冰冷的指节在喉结上挑逗，用短短的指甲摩挲着，紧接着是平坦的胸部，挑逗了几下乳珠便滑向腹部，轻轻的戳了戳突起的骨节，后脖颈又被叹息声扬起的热风搞得通红。深深浅浅的掐痕像是滑雪后遗落下的痕迹，顺着发红的下颚，滑进已被完全打湿的后穴，一开一合的张着嘴渴求着吞咽。

手指在穴口打转按压却不深入，偶尔浅浅刺入一个指节也立刻退出，每次都能按压出更多的水渍，顺着大腿根滴落在半褪的内裤上，蹭在身后的布料上，在摩擦间屁股微微感受到后面传来的湿意，那只手也没闲着，抹着水渍揉捏着，湿漉漉的触感逐渐覆盖了整个屁股，隐约间他听到了身后传来的笑声，渋谷脸上的红晕又重了几分，最后一根理智的弦早已绷断。反手抓住还在肩窝胡乱舔弄的脑袋，即便是通过不断的深呼吸加以缓解却也无济于事，身体不自主发出呻吟声，将自己更深的埋进怀抱之中，用屁股蹭着背后已经变硬的主题，想要那个人更深入，最好是更加粗暴的进入。

“想…呜…想做…就快点…嗯…别…别磨磨…嗯…蹭蹭的…”

“啊，小渋，小渋真的好可爱，真想就在这里上你，”低哑的声音在耳边响起，“小渋…小渋…小渋你知道你这个样子有多么的诱惑吗？”

一句句的呼唤声，小渋，小渋，使得渋谷从迷乱的情欲中抓住了根往生的稻草，整个身体瞬间僵直。熟悉的昵称，只属于两个人。其中一个小个子男人跟他一样是个Omega，而且早就已经有家室，现在正在跟着他家那位环游世界旅行中。那么会在这里，这么叫着他的，只会是另一个人，那个带着暖光冲进自己的世界，被自己努力忘记尘封于记忆深处，于郁金香花丛中初见的人。

“丸…丸山…隆平…你…呃嗯！”撑着最后的力气，渋谷转过脑袋，正对上记忆中那双狭长温和的双眼，扑面而来的橘子香气还是记忆中的味道。那双眼睛中仿佛藏了整个世界一般，能编绘出世界上所有的语言，还没等他开口，一根食指便直接顶进了身体当中。

电车慢悠悠地到站，机械的广播声将一个个熟睡的旅客带离梦乡。

猛然提起的牛仔裤，湿润的手紧紧地箍住手腕，拾起角落里的吉他，几乎是疯一般的奔跑，渋谷混沌的脑袋无法明白为何丸山知道自家的位置，只知道他们疯狂的跑着，也不管脚步声是否会吵醒周围的邻居。

胡乱从口袋里翻出钥匙，进屋的瞬间就被压在墙上掠夺走了全部的呼吸，丸山散发出的橘子香气纠缠着他清酒的味道瞬间充满整个房间。吉他被随手扔在一边，发出沉重的声响，和着衣物落地的声音，一路蔓延到卧室。

自打逃离家乡，漂泊到东京之后，任由发情期与抑制剂作伴的渋谷吻技依旧在原地打转。在丸山终于放开了他的嘴唇时，视线中的便是完全不会换气的渋谷因为缺氧而被憋的满脸通红的样子，丸山轻笑出声，用鼻子一下下轻轻蹭着他的鼻尖，“过了这么久，小渋居然还是学不会换气。”调侃之后理所当然换来了是渋谷的瞪视。

还没等丸山继续调侃两句，渋谷的眼底就已经浮出了些许泪水，顺着眼角划进枕头之中，一路上沐浴在冷风的吹拂中渋谷早已清醒了神智，虽然有在尽力忍耐，却仍是哭了出来。  
这一变化打的丸山一个措手不及，他手足无措地抹着“为什么…”为什么要在我努力忘记过去的时候出现？明明我才是那个坏人你却能这样毫无芥蒂的出现？

俯身缓慢却坚定的一点点把渋谷抱入怀里，收紧手臂到双方都感到疼痛的地步，仿佛这样就可以把渋谷揉入骨血合为一体再也无法把两个人分开。丸山又将头窝在涩谷的肩窝，轻轻舔着后颈那块已经通红的皮肤以示安慰。沉默的几秒钟被两个人无限拉长，轻轻的抽噎声流入丸山的鼓膜，他微微抬起脑袋，啃咬着渋谷的耳垂，他听到自己的声音也染上了哭腔，“不管怎样，我都最喜欢小渋了。”你想在东京的酒吧唱自己的歌，我就在东京找工作为你解决生活中的繁琐；你想去美国学音乐，我也会立刻抛弃我的所有跟你去美国，所以，别再自作主张的从我的世界离开，别再把我推开。

不管时间怎样流逝，丸山隆平依旧是那个满心满眼都是渋谷昴，不舍得伤害他一分一毫，温柔到宁愿伤害自己也不会委屈渋谷的丸山隆平。视线落在不住吸着鼻子把自己缩成一团的渋谷，丸山咬咬嘴唇，只想抱着他好好的睡一觉，就这样抱着他，让他能在自己的气息中遗忘全部的痛苦。他就这样抱着渋谷，虔诚地在他的额头上落下一吻，然后直起身子，就在准备离开的时候，手臂却一把被涩谷抓住，丸山疑惑着回过头来，就看到渋谷红着眼眶，紧盯着自己，被亲的肿起来的嘴唇一开一合，“继续吧。”

“唉？小渋，你在说什么？”

“我说，上我！我要你在床上杀了我！”

俯身狠狠的覆盖住已经肿起的嘴唇，手指禁锢住他的肩膀将他压在床上，渋谷吃痛，便报复性地咬住嘴里丸山的舌头，血腥味在嘴中蔓延却没有人愿意退缩，直至鲜血在两人嘴中混杂在一起，顺着嘴角流出，顺着两人的喉咙吞咽下去，才依依不舍的分开。渋谷按下丸山脑袋，主动把自己的后颈暴露在丸山的眼前，微喘的声音在丸山的耳边响着。

“今天晚上，让我怀孕吧。”

没有人在床上听到自己的挚爱对自己说出这番话还能保持理智，停止也只是一瞬间。再次吻住对方 ，一只手直接伸到渋谷的下方，早已湿润的不成样子，身下的床单都殷出一片水印。曲起一段指节伸了进去，里面已经温热的不像话，肠壁吮吸着指节恳求着更多，一下子便伸出三根手指进入，换来的是渋谷突然紧绷起的身体。丸山轻轻吻过渋谷的眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇一路向下，另一只手缓缓地爱抚着后颈的腺体，这个曾经被丸山多次标记的腺体仿佛还残留着他的气息，在不断的抚慰下渋谷放松下来，在确定不会弄疼他之后，手指才开始了动作。不断地刺戳着，寻找着，直至碰到某个地方的时，渋谷突然嘤咛出声，连带着耳根都泛起了红晕，便坏笑着集中攻击这一点，在指节的不断挑逗下让对方红着脸庞开口求饶。

撤出手指时又带出了一行水渍，发出了噗啾的水声，渋谷的脸已经彻底熟透。还没等他缓和一刻，穴口就碰触到了更为粗大的性器。渋谷闭上眼睛，深呼一口气，做好了心理准备却没能等来彻底的填满，坏心眼的丸山只是在穴口周围慢慢研磨着，时不时进去顶端就立刻退出来，感受着肠壁迫不及待地吞进，就立刻退出来。被逗得不行的渋谷知道对方的坏心思，犹豫后欲望打败了骄傲，抬起双腿紧紧夹着丸山的腰，双臂一展搂住丸山的脖子，将脸蹭到对方脸上，软软乎乎的撒着娇，“进来……难受……快点……进来……”

清楚对方只是情欲上头才会这样，但依旧受不住诱惑的丸山挺腰就进入渋谷的体内。内壁的紧致一如记忆中的样子，夹紧之后带来的是极度的快感。在渋谷稍微习惯些许之后，迎来的就是大力的冲撞。

每次顶撞都要恶趣味的撞击着之间找寻到的敏感点，时不时擦过在不断抽插中发现深处的子宫口，在一次次顶撞中子宫口慢慢的打开准备迎接这他的进入。渋谷的身体不断颤抖，搂紧丸山的双手在背上留下了两道清晰的红痕，连带着夹着丸山的地方越来越紧，他知道身下人马上就要到顶点了。迅速地抽插几下后就直接顶开了夹紧的子宫口，整根没入。

“啊……不……要到……不要标记……”生殖口打开时带来的灭顶的冲击让渋谷的前端也释放了出来，尽数落在丸山的小腹，丸山也低下头一口咬破渋谷后颈的腺体。Alpha的本能告诉他要标记身下的Omega，但是对方的话飘进耳朵，让他硬生生从刚咬破的腺体离开，一口咬到了对方的肩膀上留下一个深深的牙印。

感受到丸山还没有释放出来，渋谷自觉地用膝盖蹭蹭对方的腰，扳过丸山的脑袋学着他之前的样子轻轻吻上他的眼睛又舔舔唇下的痣，用动作发出了继续的暗号。

“小渋，想要标记你……不行吗……”熟悉的京都语调，慢慢悠悠的声音带着一股特别的味道，特别的尾音撩拨得渋谷想要点头同意。这样的声音中蕴含着无尽的魔力，让他没有办法说出一点否定的话语。

这是他的丸山隆平，是几年前那个追了自己很久才让自己点头的傻小子。  
也是被自己不得不抛弃掉之后，连滚带爬地跑来东京的傻小子。  
稍微仓促一点的决定，似乎也不错呢。

手攀上丸山的胸膛，感受着里面心脏的跳动，手摸上丸山的胸膛，感受着里面心脏的跳动，透过皮肤都能感受到蕴含的炙热。渋谷收起了下巴，眼底还是没能褪去的情欲和水雾，一个甜蜜放大的笑容就这样突然跃进丸山的视线中，紧紧地抱着他的人，把自己的后颈彻底暴露在了他的眼前。丸山的视线落在肩膀上渗血的咬痕，心疼地啄吻着，微微的疼痛刺激着渋谷，还没来得及缓和一下，丸山又一次将牙齿埋进了腺体当中。

橘子味的信息素瞬间顺着血液流遍了全身，整个人似乎都掉入橘子香气中，这是一个温暖的怀抱，体内沉寂多年的信息素在疯狂摄取着Alpha的气息，熟悉的气味把自己又一次填满。涩谷还沉浸在咬痕标记带来的眩晕感中时，下面也同步开始了运动，整根没入整根拔出，一次次摩擦着敏感点直达子宫内部。

快感多到要溢出来，整个人仿佛飘荡在海洋之中，感受到海水缓缓漫过头顶。张嘴想要呼吸却只能呼出零星的气泡，肺部的空气一点点被排挤出体内，窒息的感觉扼住了喉咙。伸手抓住名为丸山的浮木，浮出海面却只能让身体被海浪击打过后随着海水摇晃。紧抓着的浮木是最后的依靠，这场漂流的目的地尚未可知，但是渋谷知道只要手里握着这棵浮木一定会上岸。

结束后两人依旧紧紧拥抱着，丸山贪恋着渋谷身上的味道。他的小渋身上现在有属于自己的橘子香气，纠缠着他的清酒，仿佛埋在地下几十年的橘子酒终于在今日开封，甜蜜伴着点苦涩的酒香溢满小小的房间，醉人而不自知。手指在渋谷的脸上描绘着，仿佛要把他的模样深深刻在脑海里。而脸上传来的触感却让涩谷感到发痒，红着脸躲开。

“起来，抱我去洗澡。”   
“遵命！渋谷先生！”  
“恶心。”  
“唉？真的吗？好受伤……”  
“……开玩笑的，你别那个表情了……”  
“我就知道小渋最喜欢我了！现在小渋的肚子里会不会已经有了宝宝呀~”  
“闭嘴！笨蛋……”  
哪怕现在不行，未来的日子还很长，我们可以慢慢的来，慢慢的走过余生。  
你曾经说我是你的太阳，照亮了你一片阴暗的世界给予你温暖。  
我却不曾告诉你，在你的眼里，我看到了此生见过最美的星空，让我不惜所有去追随你。我的全部你都可以随意取走然后丢弃，只要你在我身边我便别无所求。

 

“你是怎么找到我的。”  
“就是被我大学室友约出来去喝酒，，结果在那个酒吧看到了小渋呢~你说这是不是缘分。”  
“好好说话，那你干嘛一直跟着我不出来见我。”  
“不是小渋说的再也不想见我了嘛……”  
“那你在电车上是干的什么！”  
“我这不是忍不住了……没想到会被小渋发现，我本来想……啊，小渋我们说点别的吧！”  
“别打岔！本来想干嘛？”  
“本来想……就在电车上……不暴露的……一次……”  
丸山隆平，在多年后再次见到渋谷昴并完成全垒打的第二天，被渋谷扫地出门。未来的日子还有很多，丸山隆平想要入住渋谷昴小领地的路还有很长。


End file.
